The Muggle Banker Discovery
by bigbro2009
Summary: On a business trip to the Royal Bank of London, 10 year old Harry Potter discovers something amazing...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This came from my mind, I hope you enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry James Potter reached down onto the road, and cracks a slight smile. On the street lays a 100 pound note! Harry Potter, being the orphan and eight year old he is, has never seen that much money in his life, let alone the ability to take it! He slowly reaches down, and lifts the bill up, holding it in the glistering sunlight.

An hour ago, Harry's uncle dropped him outside of the Royal Bank of London. Uncle had a business transaction that was, as he said, going to take up the entire day. His reasoning for not taking him in, however, is quoted quite literally, "I'm not going to be seen with a freak!"

That being said, the young Potter had the entire day to himself, and was extremely bored (yet grateful for the lack of chores.) That was, until he found the 100 pound note.

"Perhaps," Harry starts to mutter to himself, slowly placing the note into his pocket, "Yes...yes!" Harry quietly exclaims, realizing what he's going to do with the note: he's going to deposit it into a bank account! In little Harry's mind, it is the perfect plan. Vernon can't touch the note, Dudley can't take it, and none will be the wiser.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter slowly walks up his way up the line, ignoring the stairs from the business men, until he finds himself near a teller. A middle aged woman, with dirty blond hair, and a sweet smile looks down at little Harry, and quietly asks, "Why hello there, how may I help you?"

"Um." Harry pauses, clearly not planning this part out. He looks down at the ground, feeling that he's plan has failed. He replies, quietly, "Excuse me, ma'am, I would like to make a deposit." Wait, is it called a deposit? Harry thinks back to his class at primary school, realizing that it was indeed a called a deposit. He cracks a small smile, not noticing the larger grin on the woman.

"A deposit? Yes sir!" She says, smiling down at the small child. She looks down at him, her dark blue eyes facing his emerald green. "How much would you like to deposit?"

Harry gives a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm, and slowly reaches his hand into his pocket. It returns with a folded 100 pound note, and Harry carefully extends his small hand up to the teller. The woman, in turn, smiles at Harry and reaches down taking the note from his grip.

"Your name please, young sir?" She says, as she inspects the bill, carefully ensuring that it's genuine while inspecting the small child's tattered clothing.

"Um, Harry," He replies, internally smiling that he has made it this far. Perhaps, when he's older he can buy something with his note! "Harry James Potter."

"Harry…Harry…Potter." The teller mutters to herself as she slowly starts to type out the generic name into her database. She notices Harry's slight flinch, however continues to finish up the last letter of Potter. As she clicks enter, a small ball appears, indicating that the page's loading. "My name's Ashly, Ashly Everheart." She says, turning back to Harry, attempting to start a small conversation while the database loads. Before Harry has a chance to reply, the computer lets out a small beep. Ashly pulls her head back, and starts to read down the page. Her eyebrows start to raise, before she lets out a small gasp. Following the gasp was Ashly falling out of her chair, and onto the ground, with a look of shock on her face.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Duke Harry James Potter.**

General Information:

Date of Birth: 31 July, 1980.

Gender: Male

Marital status: Single, emancipated.

Guardians: None

Registered Hereditary Noble and Royal Title(s):

-Duke Potter

-Duke Gryffindor.

-Earl of Revenclaw.

-Duke Slytherin.

-Earl of Hufflepuff.

Brief Financial Statement:

Liquid Funds: 3,191,604,850 Pounds (5,000,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

Residential Properties' Value: 319160485 Pounds (500,000 Million U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

Brief Stock Portfolio:

-85% Potter Incorporated. (6,000,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent)

-20% Mobil. (9,000,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-15% Ford Motor. (6,450,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-8% General Motor. (13,000,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-22% AT&T Technologies. (2,200,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-65% British Broadcasting Corporation. (100,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-3% Exxon Mobil. (1,000,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

-65% Grunnings (6,000,000 U.S. Dollar Equivalent.)

Additional Notes:

 **MISSING** , if found contact 020-7946-0976 immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Well folks, sorry for the lack of updates. I just took a large sailing trip, without internet (no fanfictions!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next part of the Muggle Banker discovery.

To clear up a few things that has been brought to me:

1\. The "teller" was actually the supervisor of that branch of the bank, and thus she had access to Harry Potter's overall documentation. I hope that solves that problem.

2\. Gringotts updated their database that Harry gained the title of Duke Slytherin, due to Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Right of conquest is what it's called. That being said, most of the non-magical establishment's databases would've shown the change.

3\. I got the idea that the Potters would have their own corporation from reading a fanfiction, and I thought it made total sense. The Potters would've needed a muggle establishment to show legally their investments, wealth, and inventions.

4\. The financial statement doesn't include the investments and wealth Harry has as a wizard.

5\. I did the stocks from the wealthiest companies in 1980, not from random. They were all very large corporations. Besides BBC, I just had to add that. xD

6\. The value of the companies are in 1980 terms, imagine how much they would be worth ten years from then. Inflation and all, it would be worth a lot. For example, Harry's muggle liquid assets, today, would be worth around 15 billion.

7\. I got the idea of Grunnings from the idea that, to help Lily's relationship with Petunia, James would've bought a controlling stock in Grunnings and gift it to Vernon.

8\. I chose to deviate from most fanfictions, and have both Potter and Peverell have different titles.

9\. In this fanfiction, English law has that, should someone be the last of their line (that has Lordship) they gain their title and emancipation automatically at the age of 10.

10\. All the titles are recognized, and have a spot on the House of Lords.

11\. For those who thought falling out of the chair wasn't realistic, imagine a small child with rags as clothing being one of the, if not the, richest person in the world. Let alone lordship!

12\. I made a mistake in the original first chapter, Harry is 10 at the moment. He is not 8.

13\. As for Potter Inc., 85% to Potters, 5% to Lupin, 5% to Sirius, and 5% to Pettigrew.

I would also like to agree with a reviewer, usually this occurs at Gringotts. However, I wanted to deviate to something not really unlikely and plausible; and also different from other fanfictions.

Well, I think that's all. Read on! Also, don't be surprised that she calls the number. It's an official notice to call, one that she must comply with.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Harry…Harry…Potter." The teller mutters to herself as she slowly starts to type out the generic name into her database. She notices Harry's slight flinch, however continues to finish up the last letter of Potter. As she clicks enter, a small ball appears, indicating that the page's loading. "My name's Ashly, Ashly Everheart." She says, turning back to Harry, attempting to start a small conversation while the database loads. Before Harry has a chance to reply, the computer lets out a small beep. Ashly pulls her head back, and starts to read down the page. Her eyebrows start to raise, before she lets out a small gasp. Following the gasp was Ashly falling out of her chair, and onto the ground, with a look of shock on her face.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry looks up at the desk, his eyes in awe at the magnificent setting. Golden bars, large doors, computers, security guards, it is enough to make any 10 year old glittery. As the teller starts to type in his name, Harry flitches before starting to slightly jump up and down in excitement. Here was something he could do, and he wouldn't need Vernon's permission! As the teller introduces herself, as Ashly Everheart, Harry starts to say "Pleased to meet yo-"before he's cut off with Ashly turning back to the computer's "beep." Ashly's gasp was matched with Harry's puzzled expression, and Harry's eyebrows rise as Ashly falls out the chair.

OoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, alarm bells are ringing at MI5, subdivision Counter-Terrorism. Even after ten years, thousands of citizens are "missing" from an unidentified terroristic group. However, it's not every day that a missing Lord's bank account is activated; thus the alarms. The agents who answered the alarm, shocked that Duke Potter's bank account was activated, suited up and exited the building, heading to the Royal Bank of England.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry watches as one by one the tellers walk up to the computer, their eyes widening as they look down at Harry, before stumbling back in shock. "Um…." He starts to mumble in confusion, wondering what is causing the commotion.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry was not alone, the room full of business people are all utterly confused at the unprofessional behavior with their eyebrows raised. They too wonder what's on that oh so odd computer screen, and start to mumble to each other.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry's confusion wasn't unnoticed by Ashly, as finally stands back up, and gives a slight bow to the ragged Harry. "Please follow me, sir." She says kindly, looking down at the poor Harry. As she moves to the far left end of the hall, walking to the gate, the business people stand back letting Harry walk down the new-made line; all wondering why a ragged child would warrant such a commotion. Harry's head follows to the ground, looking at the floor, as he moves past the raised eyebrows of his "betters" (as Uncle Vernon has called them.)

Harry watches as Ashly types in the key code into the large iron door, which leads into the depth of the bank. A large clang could be heard, as the magmatic seals are temporarily closed. She pushes the door open, and gestures the ragged Potter heir inside, "Come on now," She says, a slight smile on her face- she's still in shock- holding the door open.

"Thank you." Harry says quietly, as he quickly hurries on through the doors. He walks to the side as Ashly, as she leads him through the multiple corridors, sets of stairs, tunnels, and crowds of both workers and business people. As Ashly stops at a large wooden door, Harry notices that, in golden letters, a sign states "VIP Meeting Area and Lobby." He turns over to Ashly, and a bewildered look on his face. Why would he, the freak, be allowed to enter such a room! Mystified, he slowly follows Ashly through the oak door. His mouths falls down, in shock, as he notices several known Lords (from Aunt Petunia's television programs) all sitting down on leather chairs surrounding two antique wooden tables, and a flat screen television above a large abstract painting. To the right was a secretary, setting being a large desk, and multiple doorways leading out of the 'lobby.'

Ashly leads Harry over to the leftmost chair, and gestures for him to sit down; before going over and talking to the secretary. Harry notices the secretary's eyes widening, before viciously typing something into her computer. As one of the men, setting next to Harry, open his mouth Ashly walks over to Harry's right, and says "Harry, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a few minutes, so feel free to make yourself at home." She pats Harry on the shoulder, before walking out of the room.

"Um," Harry mutters to himself, ignoring the mutters from the various business people, and slowly lifts up the latest issue of "Times." Harry engrosses himself in the article about the Gardner Heist, the "biggest" art theft in history. As he's reading about Isabella Gardner and her museum's history, one of the business men, wondering why a ragged child would be let into the VIP Lobby, turned to Harry and asks, "Um, hey kid, what are _you_ doing here?"

Harry slowly sets the newspaper down, shaking at the tone of his voice (reminding him of Uncle Vernon,) turns over to the strangers and says, "Well, um, sir, I don't know." He explains, with a genuine look of bewilderment on his face. "I was taken here after that, um, my name was searched on the computer-thing."

"Name?"

"H-h-harry…Harry Potter, sir."

OoOoOoOoOo

As Harry quietly states his last name, the business man's eyes widen. The business man in question, Lord Whitaker, suddenly knew exactly why this boy was in this Lobby; Harry Potter, the missing son of the late Lord Potter (one of the wealthiest people in the world) warranted this treatment. Suddenly, he starts to jump in his chair out of excitement. After eight years, the heir of Potter has finally been found!

Lord Whitaker was not alone, however. As soon as Harry stated his last name, every single business men look up from shock. The Lord Potter, the eighth wealthiest person in the entire world, in the same waiting room as them. Their eyes move from Harry's small physique, to the ragged clothing, suddenly realized something was wrong. However, before anyone could speak to Harry again, a suited man walked out of the hallway and walked over to the ragged heir.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Harry…Potter?" He asks, slightly surprised at the entire situation. After all, being informed that the assumed dead billionaire lord suddenly pops up at a bank to deposit a 100 pound bill is enough to rattle any man, let alone the lord wearing rags!

"Yes?" Harry says, quietly. Harry, after being thrown into a situation unlike anything he's ever encountered, is a little hesitant at the moment. However, slightly intrigued with the situation, had no idea what to do, and decided to go along with the authority figure.

"Please come with me, Sir." The man gestures to Harry, before turning around and starting to walk over to the walkway. Harry gives an internal shrug, before closing the magazine and standing up. He, noticing that the man's already walking through the hallway, hurries along to catch up to him, bringing the magazine along with him.

As Harry walks through the hallways, he can't help to move along with excitement. Here was a real adventure. Sure, he had no idea what was going on, but it was still an adventure...wasn't it? Harry internally debates until he slowly walks into a wall. As the man gives Harry an amused gaze, Harry moves along; carefully looking where he's going.

Harry stops outside a large golden-rimed door, and raises his eyebrows in shock as he reads the silver sign to the left of the door, "Private Area: House of Potter."

OoOoOoOoOo

AN: Now, before all of you go insane, consider it like this: wouldn't you think that one of the, if not the, richest client of this bank have their own waiting room and area, perhaps a vault? I think that investing around 5 billion in liquid assets warrants it, and afford any rent.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Um…sir," Harry slightly frowns, before looking up at the stranger (who has an amused look on his face, gazing at Harry's shock) "Why would a freak like me have my own private area?"

"All will be explained soon, sir." The employee explains, not without a slight smirk on his face.

"To enter, place your finger on the biometric scanner." He says, gesturing to the large panel to the right of the door. "This will confirm that you are indeed a Potter, and open the door automatically."

OoOoOoOoOo

Internally the man was smiling, finally a way to determine if the ragged child is indeed the Lord of Potter. If it doesn't open, then there was a mistake and we can send the child back on his way. If it opens, there will be a lot of paperwork to complete.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry shrugs, thinking that he has nothing to lose. He places the palm of his hand on the scanner, noticing the slight blue light moving across his hand. After a few seconds, he feels a prick at the center of his palm.

Noticing the expression, the employee was quick to explain. "As a final safeguard, your blood is electronically checked to ensure that you are of the specified heritage."

Harry gives a nod in understanding, looking down at his right hand. After a few seconds, a beep was heard by Harry; in which he removed his hand from the scanner, and placed it at the side of his hip. He looks at the ancient door, before giving a slight frown at the lack of movement.

"Well, um, I guess we made a mista-" The employee starts to state, before he's interrupted by a hiss, as the magnetic locks hiss open, and a clang as the door slowly swings forward. His eyes widen, as he realizes that he is dealing with the real Lord Potter. This small ragged child, who looks obviously abused, is the infamous Lord Potter; a family who's ideals reach out through all levels of the House of Lords and government.

Harry, oblivious to the severity of the discovery, gives a shrug and slowly assists the door in its swing open, stopping it at the side of the wall. He turns back around, and slowly walks inside and inspects the surroundings. A large, four sided room lays before him. Portraits hang across the walls. A large television is located on the left middle, on top of a stand, with a small coffee table before it; that has multiple books on it. On the sides of the coffee table are a large couch and two leather armchairs. On the right side is a large bookshelf, encompassing the entire wall. Alongside the wall is a small door, with nothing to identify it.

"Take a seat, someone will be with you shortly." He employee says, in a neutral tone. Inside, however, he was still in shock; just wait until his superiors hear about this. He turns around, and heads down the bank hallway, closing the door behind him and leaving Harry inside the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well…" Harry shrugs, then walks over to the coffee table and sets down his magazine. He turns around, and starts to walk alongside the walls. His eyes widen as he reads the golden signs, identifying the empty portraits. They all identify, Harry assumes, his ancestors. He moves alongside the wall, starting at Peverell before ending up at Dorea Potter and Charles Potter. He turns around, before noticing two more portraits. He shrugs, and walks over, reading the captions: "James and Lilly Potter." He gives a frown, noticing that they too are empty…void of any artwork.

"Well..." Harry states, quiet loudly, "This is disappointing." He says, quiet loudly and a tad bit angry. After all, this is his first time to see a photo, even a painting, of his ancestors and relatives. Suddenly, person after person appeared in the portraits. After two seconds, every single portrait had contained a man or woman. They all looked at each other, before looking over at Harry. Suddenly, the start screaming to Harry; exclaiming their love and happiness for Harry's return. This proved too much for a wizard, who has as much knowledge as a muggle, and passed out into unconsciousness out of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well..." Harry states, quiet loudly, "This is disappointing." He says, quiet loudly and a tad bit angry. After all, this is the one time to see a photo, even a painting, of his ancestors. Suddenly, person after person appeared in the portraits. After two seconds, every single portrait had contained a man or woman. They all looked at each other, before looking over at Harry. Suddenly, they start screaming to Harry; exclaiming their love and happiness for Harry's return. This proved too much for a wizard, who has as much knowledge as a muggle, and passed out into unconsciousness out of shock.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sir….sir….sir?" Harry hears distantly, as he's slowly regaining his consciousness. He gives a slight jiggle of his head, before slowly opening his eyes… and blinking at the sight of three adults placed around him, their mouths opening and closing. Harry gives a slight shrug at their inaudible talking, before suddenly feels a splitting pain in the left side of his head, and cries out in pain; closing his eyes again. As the pain slowly starts to fade, Harry opens his eyes again. In the blurriness, he makes out the same three people. As the blurriness fades, his mind snaps back to the current.

"Sir… can you hear me?"

Harry slowly lifts up his head, inspecting the surroundings. 'Must've been a hallucination' he thinks to himself as he notices the empty frames. He turns over to the man, and starts to answer his question. "Um, yes sir. What… happened?"

Harry notices the man raising his eyebrows and turning over to his "companions," who all give shrugs. He turns back to Harry. "Well, we don't know what happened," the man confesses, "We came in and saw you like this."

Another man takes over, "It doesn't seem too serious, sir, however, I would recommend seeing a doctor after our meeting."

Harry gives a nod, before reaching over to the coffee table and pulling himself up. He brushes off his shirt, before turning to the other three –two of them look nervous- and takes a good look at them.

The first man, whose wearing a dark-gray classic suit, is a rather muscular man with bright blue eyes. He's holding a hefty brown briefcase, which says the name "Scorn." The second man, identified as Vern Hyland (from his name tag), is a rather scrawny man (identical to Aunt Petunia) who is weeing an open jacket, and holding a rather large stack of papers. The third man, a mix between the two other's physique. He has the same hair identical to Harry's, and is wearing a white suit, and is also holding a briefcase. He has brown eyes, and nothing to identify himself.

"Oh, forgive my manors, sir," The man identified as John says, giving a sheepish grin, "My name is John Scorn, the Potter-Peverell Account Manger" He pauses before continuing, "This man here," He gestures to Vern, "Is Vern Hyland, an agent of the MI5," Vern gives a nod of approval, before John continues, "And this man here is Josh Potter-Peverell." Josh gives a chuckle as Harry's eyes widen, and his jaw drop.

"P-p-potter?" Harry stutters, his facial features showing shock. 'But Uncle Vermin said that he and Aunt Petunia were the only family he has left… didn't they? And what's Peverell?'

"Yep, Potter, th' one an' only." Josh says, giving a genuine. "Your grandfather, Charles, had a brother: my father James." Josh explains. "Whom your father was named after."

"I see." Harry says slowly, giving a slight tear his now-identified cousin. "Is there, um, any other Potters?"

"Nah, you and I are the last." Josh says, chuckling. "That is, until I find the right lassie yet," giving a wide grin at the last part. "Now, tell me, where were you living the past few yers?

"With Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, of course." He answers, automatically. As Josh asks if Petunia was Lily's sister, to which Harry nods in response.

"Damn," Josh mutters darkly, still audible to everyone in the room, "They were the ones who kidnapped you." Josh, still with evidence displeasure on his face, asks if one of them took him to the bank to the day.

"Uncle Vernon took me today," Harry responds, slowly, confused on why Josh would say that his relatives kidnapped him, "He has a business transition, I think. He represents Grunnings."

"Weel, sorry Harry, but we're going to have to go away for a bit to handle something." Josh says kindly, "Here, while we're gone why don't you read a book about Potter history?" Josh says, handing over a book from the coffee table.

"Sure, Josh," Harry says, smiling as he takes the book and flips to the index, "Take your time." Harry watches as the three men turn and exit the lobby, before turning to the section labeled "The Beginning of the House Potter."

OoOoOoOoOo

Josh Peverell-Potter leads account manager and security guard to the hallway, before turning around and saying.

""Now, we're going to take down the bastard who kidnapped Harry James Potter," He says, cracking a dark grin, "We have an account manager as whiteness to Harry's statement, and the MI5 to do the actual arrest. Any questions?" As both of the men know about Harry being missing for eight years, they're both willing to accept that he was kidnapped, and voice no objections. "Follow my lead," Josh says, smiling happily.

Josh starts to head down the corridor, with the other two men following, and heads to an elevator. They step inside and select floor two, and watch the lights as the elevator goes down and down. They step out of the elevator, as the door slides open, and takes a step into the crowd of businessmen. They walk down the corridor, moving to let the occasional man walk past, until they stop at a sign saying, "Reserved, Peverell Inc. and Grunnings LLC" Josh knocks once, before pushing the door open. He walks inside, followed by the two men, and inspects the surroundings. He notices his head-lawyer arguing with a large, plump man. As both men turn to the door, and their eyes widen at the sight of Josh. The lawyer was the first one to respond, who stands up, and gives a bow.

"M'lord, what brings you here today?" His lawyer says in a respectable tone.

"Well, I heard about a meeting with Grunnings, an' I just had to be there." Josh says, cracking a grin at David, the lawyer, who knows better than to question Lord Peverell's sudden appearance.

Vernon stands up, and waddles over to the Lord, before extending his hand for a handshake - still in shock that Lord Peverell is at the meeting (Imagine what the neighbors would say!)- says "Lord Peverell."

As the Lord looks at his plump hand in disgust –after all the same hand that had kidnapped his cousin- knew that he had to play this right. He quickly shook the hand, before taking a seat next to David. "Now, before we start business prospects again, I have a question fur ye Mr. Dudley," Josh says, before he cracks a chuckle. "A young boy in th' lobby said that he came here with his 'Uncle Vernon,' would you be him?"

Vernon growls slightly, before nodding reductingly to the young Lord. "Yes, I did indeed bring the _boy_ ," He pauses, a thoughtful look on his face, before continues, "The _boy_ didn't do anything freakish, did he?

"Oh yes, he was very abnormal."

"Dammed _brat_ , after taking him in, this is what we get? The _freak_ can't even act like _normal_ out in public!" As Lord Peverell scowls at Vernon, and stands up in rage, Vernon realizes he shouldn't have said that.

"You dare call my cousin, the soon to be Lord Potter, a brat?! A Freak!" Peverell says, lacking the accent, in dead fury, his hands pounding on the table.

"Y-your cousin," Vernon says, his blood rising, hisses out in anger," You're a freak! You're one of them, _aren't_ you?"

Josh ignores Vernon, and turns around to the MI5 agents, three more just arrived at the sound of commotion, "Arrest this kidnapper!" He bellows in anger, before turning around and pushing himself out of the room, followed by his account manager. As he hears a shout of pain, and the sound of tasers, Josh smirks to himself. 'One thing down,' he thinks to himself, 'a thousand more to go."

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying the fascinating history of the Potter Family. The history itself was amazing, but the different people themselves was what made it fascinating. It seems that the Potter family included multiple serial-killers, politicians, businessmen, and various other members all had something that signified their life. His family, from what he has seen, was nothing short of unique. Harry was just moving onto a section about the Peverell history, when the sound of electromagnetic locks disengaging is heard. Harry sets down his book, and turns around; smiling as Josh returns.

"Well, Pronglet -yes, Pronglet. That was your father's nickname for you." Harry's eyes widen as his question is answered, "As I was sayin', we have multiple things to discuss." Josh says, giving a sad smile at the abused child sitting before him. "Follow me," Josh says, gesturing to Harry as the account manager opens the other door in the lobby.

Harry follows after Josh, and inspects the new room. One desk, a large meeting table, a television, and more blank portraits. Josh sets down at the meeting table, followed by the account manager. Harry gestures to the table, and after the nod Josh gives, he pulls out a chair and sits down. Josh's mouth opens, then closes, then opens again and says, "Well, this will sound odd, but you're a wizard Harry, "Harry raises his eyebrows at this statement, "Like myself, your father, mammy, and most of the Potter fowk. The Potter birthright." Has he's saying this, Harry notices him a small stick (Harry assumes that this is the "wand"), and lets out a gasp as the papers before him turn into a small kitten. As Harry turns to Josh in aye, Josh responds with a single word - and a large grin – "Magic."

"I see…so I can do magic?" Harry counters, still skeptical.

"Have you ever done anything you can't explain? Anything out of the ordinary?" Harry gives a slow nod, remembering various instances that his relatives called 'freakish.' "'at would be magic."

"Can you teach me, sir?" Harry says, suddenly excited at the prospect

"Of course! As soon as we get you your wand. Now, onto th' next piece of business," Harry notices Josh's accent start to change, "Well, there's no easy way to say this, but your relatives kidnapped you; and didn't kidnap you," He pauses, "Lets start at the beginning, shall we?" As Harry nods, Josh starts to describe the night of the Potter's death… "Now, onto the last bit, there's two parts to what happened: the wizard and non-magical. For the non-magical, as soon as MI5 and local law enforcement arrived at the scene, they, um, found the dead bodies of your parents, however no sign of you. They quickly declared you missing, which is why your relatives are being charged for kidnapping- yes, they have been arrested." Harry gives a smile at the last part, giving a small thought to what would happen to him now; Josh continues, "For the magical, it was reported that a man known as Albus Dumbledore took custody of you, taking you from the house, and placing you somewhere where you would be properly cared for…obviously this wasn't true," Josh lets out a small frown, "Sadly, that's all I know for the magical side, as I left that world years ago."

"So, just to clarify, the non-magical declared me missing, due to the fact that a magical kidnapped me from my home…legally?" As Josh nods, Harry lets out a small tear, "I was told that my parents were drunks…and were killed in a car crash." As Josh shakes his head, his face evident with traces of anger, Harry lets out a deep sigh, then gestures for Josh to continue.

"Now, I have to know, how did your relatives treat you? Did they ever beat you, starve you?" Josh asks, in a serious tone.

"Not really," Harry starts, "I was never beaten, and always got enough food to survive. My share of chores was divided with Dudley." He pauses, his hand on his head, "All I can think of was calling me a freak, I assume that was due to magic, and I slept in a cupboard."

As Harry finishes giving the details of his life, Josh gives an internal smile, 'I guess this will be easier than I thought. The only lasting damage is, from what I've seen, malnutrition, the name calling (which he seems to have gotten over), and his sleeping conditions. This should be easy to repair.'

"Now that that's over, you must be confused about why you're here?" With Harry's nod, Josh says, "Well, the best way to explain this is to be blunt. The Potter and Peverell family, you and me, are the extremely wealthy. I am the, last time I checked, ninth richest person on the planet, and you the eight."

To say Harry was surprised would be the understatement of the century. For years his relatives talked about how much he lifted off of them, while Harry himself had one of the largest fortunes on the planet. He was just 'Harry,' the nobody. Now, however, he was _someone_. "B-but how is that possible?"

"Four words: investment, inventions, and Lordship," Josh replies, cracking a grin, "For years the Potters have been skilled at knowing who to invest, and what to invest, thus amounting in a large family fortune." Josh explains. "They even used the name Peverell for different transactions, amounting in its own fortune, as another name to invest in multiple companies. In addition, the Potter family has had lordship over England for centuries, thus amounting in a large amount of 'old money.'"

Harry nods in understanding, before giving a slight frown, then asking, "Lordship?"

"Ah, yes. Lordship. You know, Dukes and Lords…that stuff," Josh gives a shrug, "You're, as of your tenth birthday, the Lord of Potter…while I took up the mantle of the Peverell Lord, your grandfather's gift to my father." Josh explains. "We both have seats on the House of Lords, and the wizard government's parliamentary branch," Josh pauses, looking thoughtful. "I will have to get you a tutor before the next meeting."

Harry gives a slight nod, still in shock, then opens his mouth once more, "Does this mean you're taking me in?" He asks, slightly hesitantly.

Josh nods his head vigorously, a large smile on his face, "Of course! Bloody hell Harry, what do you think I would do with you? Send you off to an orphanage?" As Harry gives a nod of his head, Josh gives a slight frown, "Yes, I am taking you in. Technically, I am your legal guardian." As Harry's facial features show confusion, "As soon as I head you were…missing…I took it upon myself to install myself as your guardian, so that you would have someone to look after you should you, well, show up."

Harry gives a sigh, then falls back onto his chair, his mind racing over what he just found out. 'Lordship, huge family fortune, rich cousin, real family.' As he finishes going over the day, he does what any regular 10 year old would do, he faints.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm also looking for a beta.


End file.
